Naruto: Western Dark Emperor
by devilzxknight86
Summary: The east cast him away while the west welcomed him with open arms. A family thought to be dead was found. He brought peace to a continent trapped in war. Now the east threatens that peace but the irony of it all is his army won't face the east army. Instead he will face them. But not alone. He will take someone's hard work and use it for himself. Just like the east did to him.


I do not own Naruto

So lately I've been thinking about my own version of a Naruto Emperor story. I asked Chrism2011 for his blessing but I didn't get a reply seeing it's been weeks. So I went to the next person, Snafu the great.

I got his blessing and this will be my version of Emperor Naruto. Now I am warning you it's going to have twists and surprises and_** probably** _a cold-hearted dark Naruto with two bloodlines. One will the Rinnegan and the other the Mokuton cause of the irony lol. But also a certain parents is coming back to life. I will explain everything in the upcoming chaps.

So lets start this new year off with a new story.

PLUS I RANKED 18 OUT OF 100 ON BROWN PHANTOM POLL.

Sweet, I want to say thank you everyone that made that happen.

So forget what you know about Naruto...well not everything things are going to be different.

Now this is where the story starts.

Western Empire prologue

The western continent was known to be in constant chaos with wars all across the land. But that all changed when a child from the east came to the west looking for a second chance in life. But what he found shocked him to the core. He learned of truths while the lies were put to rest. The family he found out in the west that left the east to hide and be safe.

With the family found he learned the truth of his lineage. The truth that Konoha hid from him but also the truth of the Senju and Uzumaki. After reuniting with long lost family he started to travel.

Through his travels he created enemies but also allies. Big or small, powerful or weak, it didn't not matter. The constant war to the land started to have it affect where food once grew but now sows only death. Where death laid now life grows stronger and powerful than before.

With two years of constant war to all the lands friends came together to fight and protect. Enemies fall but did not give up. Allies were lost, friends and family gone from the world. But neither side gave up would it be warlords, generals or Daimyos. Not one side would give up until all of the western land was their own.

In the western land there was a law set after the death of the Sage of Six Path's time. You take what you kill and that law or ruling soon was abolished when Naruto made his first kill to the general of a large army. He gave the army a choice, join him to fight for peace and live your life the way you want. Or join the enemy for revenge and hope you get another chance.

Cause next time there won't be a second chance. Many soldiers such as shinobi, samurai, or mercenary took Naruto's choice while a few left the army scowling at Naruto's ideal. When the warlords, generals, and even the daimyo's heard this. The Daimyo's were the first to chuckle thinking of such ideals will never last in the western land. The generals and warlords wanted to see the brat who thinks he can change a tradition long started after the death of the Sage of Six Paths.

But one daimyo made a mistake and learned that Naruto was showing mercy. The death of one daimyo in a small part of the western land trying to take over the other daimyo land was a mistake. The impact that Naruto made changed people's view and not just made the army joined. But the villages and land that Naruto gained from the Daimyo's death supported him.

The threat grew large in a few short weeks. Gaining the attention in everyone in the land of the west.

Naruto painted a bullseye on his back which in the end caused him a great amount of trouble. Every person wanted the bounty on his head but also the army he has accumulated over the short few months. After a full year of fighting but also protecting the southeast of the continent was under Naruto's full control but also under his clan.

In a few short months Naruto had half the western continent under his flag. The army growing but also the continent is flourishing under his leadership and guidance from his clan. In one year and a half Naruto gained allies almost all around the west but also created a huge spy network all around the west. Knowing who or what each daimyo, warlord, and general has or gets.

In the second year of the uniting west era for Naruto he and his allies stood their ground in one of the oldest stone cities in the western continent. After five days and nights of fighting the last of the generals, warlords and daimyo battled against Naruto's power. With the help of Kyuubi and becoming partners Naruto used Kyuubi's chakra passing it around his family but also allies.

With the last of Kyuubi power he went into Sage mode gaining the contracts of the dragons after he fought the guardian proving himself to be. He trained to be the first of sage of the dragons. During his training he discovered two bloodlines that awoken with him. Gaining the power of Kyuubi awoken the first bloodline being the legendary doujutsu of the rinnegan.

With the aid of the doujutsu many people in the west looked to Naruto as the second coming of the sage of six path. With the legendary doujutsu awaken within Naruto the generals, warlord and daimyo's still refused to give up. With the aid of the dragons on Naruto's side it became evident that Naruto soon started to be a beacon of hope but also a leader.

With the last night of the battle the three powers pulled back seeing the power wielded by the young Uzumaki but also the power behind his clan. They retreated back to regroup. With the last of the three pulling back it sent a message to the rest of the western continent showing the new power of the young teen. Eighty percent of the western continent was under Naruto's control.

After a six month ceasefire Naruto's focus was on its people but also its needs to live but also to gain a stability. Gaining allies some of the clans around the west came together making Naruto the First Emperor of the West. With the news traveling all around the west many people bowed and looked to Naruto to lead them.

But with the last of the three powers together they brought together the last of their army and made one final assault. Naruto, not wanting anyone to lose their life, gave the last three one chance to surrender. But each refused stubbornly while attempting to raid the villages that Naruto help save from before. Seeing they wouldn't give up, Naruto stood his ground against three thousand strong shinobi, samurai, and missing nin.

Giving the army a chance to surrender and who ever wishes to be spare. Naruto gave them a choice to wear a color cloth on their arms letting him now. That they wish to live and not die by his hand. After the first day of battle Naruto killed three hundred and spared over five hundred lives and killed the last of the warlord leading the army.

The last of the daimyo and general retreated together with a smaller army but Naruto gave them one chance. Before they left he used the last of his bloodline killing the last of the two but also the army. Creating a forest he impaled the last of the army creating a forest but also a graveyard. With the symbol of the forest being the end of uniting west era.

With the next two to three years the west has grown to be one of the strongest empire with Naruto being its first official emperor of the west. Taking ideas from the land of snow he brought together the greatest minds, engineers and architect to the capital. Creating new ways of travel to each city by land but he also created new ways of travel by air.

The western continent has become a icon of peace but also power through the world. Now if only the east can learn to do the same thing.

Five years after Naruto's banishment

Western palace.

Sitting on a high golden throne reviewing the accounts for the western empire. "Ugh do I really have to look over these numbers?" groan Naruto. Looking at Kasai the uncle and nephew soon started to bicker back and forth.

"Naruto enough" said Tsuru walking is his grandmother which made them both chuckle. "I understand how you feel but you must see where everything goes and continue to invest in your nation".

Naruto sighs and nods seeing what they are saying is true. "Fine let's see what they have" said Naruto. Kasai nodded and brought him the paperwork necessary for him to make decisions for the empire. Tsuru left to get things ready for the clan's annual lighting of the candles to remember the family lost during the last shinobi war era in the east.

"It's almost time" said Kasai.

Naruto nods and turns to the clock seeing its half past nine in the morning. Letting out a sigh he remembers the first day he met Kasai thinking he wasn't the only one who came from the east like him. To find his clan alive but also hiding from the east made him wonder why Konoha would betray the Uzumaki family. But seeing Konoha betrayed his father's last wish, Naruto learned that Konoha betrays anyone for their own gain. For their own good and no one elses but their own. Loyalty was just a way for Konoha to take advantage of their next victim.

"Yeah I know. How's Mito doing? I heard her cry this morning?" ask Naruto. Wondering how his baby sister is doing Naruto found a scroll belonging to a clan able to bring people back to life with certain sacrifices made. He asked the clan first which they gave him his blessing. The clan wears black robes and use some sort of spiritual power with katana.

The clan's symbol is the Shinigami the god of death while they honor the death god wearing black robes.

"She's fine just hungry but I told Kushina to leave her in her room. While we go to prayer today" said Kasai. Remembering the day when he met Naruto, Kasai will never forget the blonde appearing in the village asking where is the next city.

Before either of them spoke Zabuza walked into the room making both nephew and uncle stop. "Trouble" Zabuza first came to the western continent after Naruto's summons found him in Mist. Telling him what has transpire in his life, the former swordsman of the mist left with his apprentice Haku to join Naruto's crusade. Ever since the battle of the bridge Team Seven and Zabuza departed ways.

But Naruto never forgot the demon of the mist or his adopted daughter for that matter.

"What kind of trouble Zabuza? I mean for you to report to us this trouble must be huge" said Naruto. Looking over the budget he decided to increase farming for the spring time while the winter time increase factory working. "So?" waiting for the former demon of the mist to reply.

"Jiraiya is here in the city" the moment Zabuza finished. The desk underneath Naruto snapped in half while Kasai flinched to hear that name. "I told everyone to stand by and not let Minato or Kushina know he is here" reply Zabuza. Remembering when he brought them back to life the Yondaime asked how Naruto's life was.

On that day Naruto might have made a mistake to bring his father back seeing the Yondaime's feelings were strong to Konoha and its people. Kushina was happy to be brought back to life but also happy to see her clan alive. She just wished Minato would look ahead to the future instead worrying about Konoha and the past.

Naruto slowly nodded and stood up. Placing his hands inside the kimono sleeve he walks down to Zabuza "Tell everyone they can have the rest of the day off. If they ask why tell them it's a important day for my clan" order Naruto.

The only time Zabuza heard Naruto speak so serious is when he appeared two years ago during the uniting west era. Seeing how much the boy has grown he remembers the young naive ninja wanting to be Hokage. But soon the dream changed and he become a legend in the making.

"At once" said Zabuza leaving in a blur.

Kasai turns to him "What do you want to do?" Seeing Naruto's eyes change into the rinnegan with Kyuubi power flowing through him and using senjutsu chakra he shivers to feel the killing intent coming from him. But it was the gold spiraling eyes with the wide slit appearing that made him shiver the most.

"I will deal with him" reply Naruto. Taking a deep breath they soon started to walk towards the clan section of the palace "Tell everyone nothing. I will deal with the pervert and traitor" said Naruto. Kasai nods and soon leaves Naruto alone while the blonde soon walks towards his private garden to where he comes to think and wants to be alone.

Palace Garden

As Naruto walks he took a deep breath and gathered some senjutsu chakra 'Hmm still with the same old tricks pervert'. Walking around the garden he comes to a stop and turns to his right "You can come out Jiraiya" hissed Naruto.

Walking out of the corner from the trees is Jiraiya. Still with the same outfit he wore long ago he looks at Naruto "You grew up kid. It's been a while, five years".

"Five years, three months, ten days to be exact" answer Naruto. Standing in front of his former sensei but also godfather Naruto clicked his teeth together. When he signed the contract of the dragons he learned that the gama contract could still bring him back to Konoha if they wanted to summon him. Meaning that if Jiraiya ever wanted to he could force Naruto to go back and therefore violate his own banishment, through no fault of his own but of course Konoha had never cared about that before. He was angry but also felt betrayed they could do such a thing to him.

"You got some nerve to come here and trespass on my land. But I'm also surprised you managed to survive the weather but also the valley walls of mountains to the west" hissed Naruto. Remembering the first time he took the journey to the west. The weather wasn't something to laugh about seeing how dangerous the wind and snow is.

After the weather he came across to a valley of mountain walls blocking anyone from the east to go to the west. Seeing no direct road to the west it took Naruto one month to pass the mountain valley to reach the west. The road was treacherous but the reward was worth a lifetime.

Jiraiya gulped feeling the killing intent aimed at him "I didn't have a choice Naruto". Taking a deep breath he took a few steps forward seeing how much Naruto has grown. Seeing him looking almost a exact copy of his father minus the whisker marks.

"You always had the choice, but you always choose poorly. What do you want?" demanded Naruto. Walking around the garden Jiraiya follows Naruto around his garden.

"Konoha needs you Naruto. Back home things took a turn for the worse after you got banished. Konoha is facing Kumo, Iwa, and Oto in a war with no way of coming out of this alive. The trading company here from the west is making things difficult for Konoha to trade" said Jiraiya. Stopping he sees Naruto picking up a flower and soon continue to walk.

"That was all of Konoha's council that led to this. Maybe you should ask _them_ for help since Konoha seems to love the civilians so much and trust their opinion on shinobi matters." Naruto said, hitting a sore spot for them both. "As for my trading routes it's just simple business" He added. Ignoring Jiraiya's plea they continue to walk. "Besides what do they need the demon for? I'm certain the allies that you still have will help you in this war. What do you expect me to do that no one else can?" Trying to remind Jiraiya who Konoha has as allies.

Jiraiya hearing this stops and looks away. Taking a deep breath he hears Naruto chuckle making him confuse. "Oh that's right, all the allies you had turned their backs on Konoha after you banished me. Nami, Taki, even Yuki and Suna ended the treaties. I'm sure the Fire Daimyo wasn't happy seeing you lose so much more than you bargained for."

"How do you know?" asked Jiraiya

"You think you're the only one who has ears somewhere else? I've known what has been going on for almost two years or so. But the biggest question remains, why was I still screwed over?" with what his spies gather. Naruto learned allot on what is going on in the east for the past two years. The Fire daimyo confronted the council of Konoha blaming them for the lost of the treaties and allies. But Naruto kept close contact with certain people in the East even going as far going there and helping a few daimyo's who got lost on there way there.

But the biggest question yet answered to Naruto is to why was he banished even though he saved his friends but still never thanked him for his sacrifice. Not just one sacrifice but two sacrifices he made to Konoha. He suspected there was more to it than just him being a jinchuuriki, but he had yet to get a certain answer.

"You know what is going on" said Jiraiya shock. Seeing Naruto stop he nods and smiles "And you wont lift a finger to help your home?"

"Why should I even care for the village that tormented my life since the day of my birth? You expect me to love someone who stabs me in the back?" answer Naruto coldly. Making Jiraiya shiver Naruto soon walks away from Jiraiya but the sennin grabbed Naruto's arm stopping him from going anywhere. "I got banished for doing my job as a shinobi. I brought back the traitor and what did it get me?" hissed Naruto.

Reminding his former sensei what happened he looks away hurt. "Naruto please if you don't help Konoha will be destroyed" pleaded Jiraiya. Knowing what Naruto said is very true after the retrieval mission. Things for Konoha went bad to worse in one month but the following month became hell not just for Konoha but also for Hi no Kuni as well.

"And I'm supposed to care? They turned their backs on me for being exactly what they made me. Why should I care? My answer is no so get out of my nation" hissed Naruto.

"I cant do that. Please Naruto, Tsunade sent me to find you. I mean two to three years trying to locate you wasn't easy. After the bloodline purge ended in the Mist I got wind that Zabuza left the east to go to the west. At first I was confused but after Kakashi told me about your mission to Nami it made perfect sense" said Jiraiya.

Trying to reason with his former student he watches Naruto glare at Jiraiya.

"Do you know what day this is?" ask Naruto in a deadly tone.

"Hmmm let's see, your birthday was a few months ago and before that was the day of your banishment" suggested Jiraiya. Trying to think of something else he is getting nervous feeling Naruto's killing intent aimed at him.

"Funny I would think being Tsunade's teammate you would know what day this is?" hissed Naruto coldly to Jiraiya. Seeing Jiraiya's confused reaction he claps his hands together created a wooden cage with spikes pointing at Jiraiya's body. "Still need a hint" hissed Naruto.

"Mokuton" stuttered Jiraiya. Feeling the sharp stakes pointing at his body he lets out a gulp "But how? You aren't related to Tsunade". Confused on how Naruto of all people has the mokuton. The cage around him got smaller while a collar of wood with spikes appear around his neck seeing he continue to piss him off.

"Funny seeing how the Uzumaki clan is alive" said Kasai. Walking out of the shadows making Jiraiya nervous he turns to Naruto. "You ok? I felt your killing intent in waves". Showing his face to Jiraiya he sees the sennin eyes soon widen "Now you see it don't you?" chuckle Kasai.

"Yeah I do and don't think this can hold me" smirk Jiraiya. Disappearing in a poof of smoke thinking he tricked Naruto. The blonde emperor turns to Kasai who is smiling as well.

"Still with his old tricks" mutter Naruto disappearing in a could of smoke leaving Kasai by himself.

"Did I miss something?" mutter Kasai.

Jiraiya's location

When he got the memories of the clone he stood there shocked. 'I don't believe this. He has the mokuton but the Uzumaki clan is alive and here in the west all this time since the last shinobi war?' thinking of the events. Jiraiya took one step and quickly found another wooden cage trapping him once more. 'WHAT?!' wondering how Naruto sensed him from a distance.

The blonde appeared out of a tree making Jiraiya nervous. "Still with the same old tricks Jiraiya" clapping his hands together a wooden pole with a seal glowing red touched Jiraiya's chest and soon started to burn him.

"AHHH" screaming in pain feeling the burning on his chest he looks down to see the damage. 'What kind of seal is this?' seeing a odd seal burnt on his chest he feels his chakra being drain and passes out.

LATER Palace throne room

When Jiraiya woke up he groaned and looked around seeing he is tied up while laying on his side. "So he finally decided to wake up" said Garp. Hovering over the sennin from Konoha he places his foot on his chest and rolls him over on his back. "Such a poor excuse of a shinobi" said Garp.

Jiraiya hearing this slowly looks around the room seeing a room full of red heads. "Oh shit can this get any worse?" groan Jiraiya. Naruto smirks thinking he should sic his mother on him but decides to use that later on. Maybe a last resort when he is on his death bed.

"It can actually" said Naruto. Getting everyone's attention Naruto stood from his seat glaring down at Jiraiya "For entering my land without permission but also spying on me your chakra is sealed off and you are sentenced to jail for two years in the dungeons" said Naruto.

Jiraiya felt a cold chill run up his back while he shivered to hear Naruto's icy voice but also his punishment. "Naruto please you can't. I beg you, Konoha needs my spy network. Without it I doubt they will survive a year or two" begged Jiraiya. Hoping to change Naruto's decision he watches the blonde walk down towards him with authority all around him.

"What part of 'I don't care about Konoha' do you not understand you old idiot? Medusa will love you and after she is done with you the title of being a super pervert will be nothing but a memory" smiled Naruto. Pointing to a woman wearing a robe showing some of her curvy body. But a vale covering her face and head. Jiraiya sees a curvy body and of course can't help but let out a pervert smile. But when Medusa took off her vael covering her face and head.

His face turned horror and the boner he had went limp.

"The last victim you gave me lasted weeks with my methods my emperor" looking at Jiraiya the sennin shivered seeing the snakes on her head moving and hissing. "I can tell he will be a tough one to crack" smile Medusa. Walking around Jiraiya she slides her finger around the sennin face and body making him shiver.

"What are you?" shiver Jiraiya.

"Medusa is a special person. When I met her I had my doubts but I couldn't let my past experiences with snakes bother me" shrug Naruto. Seeing Jiraiya scared face Naruto chuckles of the irony on how his luck is with snakes "You think Anko and Ibiki is bad? She is ten times worse." That broke Jiraiya and to see all the snakes on her head moving breathing but also hissing.

"When she is done with you the super pervert in you will be gone" chuckle Naruto. Turning to Medusa she slaps her hands together and soon starts to warm them up ready to start.

Jiraiya gulped feeling Medusa pulling him by the collar taking him away. "Naruto please don't do this. NNARRUTTOOOO!" screaming his godson's name while struggling to get free.

Kasai watching this chuckles at his antics but soon clears his throat. "Well this was interesting also Haru is ready to go. We got arrive at Yuki no Kuni in three days with a new prototype air ship may I remind you".

Naruto hearing this nods. "Ok Garp jiji and Tsuru baa-chan you two are in charge with the council" order Naruto.

* * *

Yuki no Kuni Three days later

"Any word on them?" ask Koyuki. Seeing her shinobi shake their heads she wonders where is Naruto and when will he show up. Looking at the time seeing the tournament is about to start. "Very well, we should go down to the stadium" earning a nod from her council they all head to the stadium. Seeing Naruto hasn't appeared yet she wonders if they ran into any problems.

"You think the Konoha group had something to do with this? You know they can't be trusted!" said a council member. Seeing that this is the third annual swordsman competition in the Land of Snow. The group from Konoha arrived in a large group even though only one person is participating in the contest. Which Koyuki just knew was very suspicious.

Stadium

Once Koyuki arrived she looks to the other Daimyo's ready to get the tournament started. Both earth and lightning are waiting for the emperor of the west to arrive and to met him. With his trading company being huge in the easy many people love his products. 'Well here it-' stopping she hears something loud above. Walking to the balcony she sees many people looking up while a large shadow appears on the ground of the stadium.

Koyuki jumping up and giggling happy to see Naruto has arrived "He's here, the Emperor of the West has arrived" said Koyuki. Watching her samurai nod they head towards the port to bringing the emperor to the stadium.

The daimyos are shocked to see such a large vessel that seems to fly over there heads. But to hear the emperor of the west making appearance. "Is it true? The emperor of the west is here? I heard he's coming here before but also his own shinobi holds the champion for the previous two years" said a daimyo.

The other daimyo's watches the large ship high in the sky floating. While Koyuki notices something "What don't tell me they are going to jump!". Seeing the Daimyo's reaction they quickly got up to see what the emperor of the west is going to do.

With Naruto.

"I cant believe we made it before the tournament started" said Naruto. Turning to Haru he nods while both of them stood at the edge of the door "It's sure a long way down". Shrugging his shoulder he watches Haru jump from the door head first. Seeing he is eager to join the fight.

"Let's get the tournament started" shouted Haru. Feeling the air all around his body he looks down to the ground seeing everyone staring at him. Bringing out the Ten Commandments. He channels his power into the sword changing it to "Form 3 - Silfarion". Feeling his body getting lighter he channels more of his power into the blade.

Naruto up above sighs "Showoff but I'm not out of the picture just yet". Turning to Kisuke who throws him a back pack. He places a mask anbu mask on his face to hide his identity. "Hope this work because I don't want to be scooped off the ground". Taking a step back he leans out of the door back first. "See you on the ground" shouted Naruto.

"I'm so dead once I get home" groan Kasai. Turning to Zabuza chuckling at his pain "Aren't you supposed to be his captain and once Kushina hears this she is going to beat you to a bloody pulp. So making a appearance out there would be bad so I think staying with the ship would be best" groan Kasai. Seeing if someone sees Zabuza they most likely will ask questions.

To which they can't afford to have questions asked or someone to snoop around. Shaking his head he notices a flare not to far "Lets land" mumble Zabuza.

Haru seeing the ground coming closer and closer bringing the Ten Commandments. He watches the competition scatter seeing they are far from him. He swings Silfarion downward helping him ease the fall. "Again Silfarion" everyone watches the young sliver hair man slowly descend onto the ground defying gravity but also the laws of nature.

"There" landing on the ground light as a feather. Haru looks around seeing the competition "Something wrong?" seeing their shocked and scared faces he looks behind him seeing no one. "Whatever" shrugging his shoulder he hears the crowd cheer while Haru smiles.

When Naruto jumped he looks down and takes a deep breath. Looking around he channels his wind chakra to the Daimyo's balcony. Putting his legs together and arms to the side. Naruto is coming down dive bomb style. As his speed continues to increase he pulls on the strap from the backpack. Feeling the seals work his attire changed.

"NOW" separating his arms everyone watches the Emperor of the west gliding through the air in a glide suit. "This new version of the glide suit is awesome". Gliding through the air he comes close enough to the stands of the crowd seeing them below. Channeling more of his wind chakra he glides through the air seeing Koyuki waving at him.

The daimyo's watching the emperor of the west glide through the air like a bird. Seeing his swordsman land on the ground light as a feather they wonder who from the east will be able to stand against someone from the west.

"Emperor, over here" shouted Koyuki. Watching Naruto glide towards her location she sees the new version of the glide suit that they been working on over a few months now.

Naruto seeing Koyuki soon started to glide over to her direction. Seeing the other daimyo's he comes in fast as he continues he pulls up and bringing the wings out making a complete stop on top of the hand rails. Landing gently he jumps down onto the balcony while putting the wings away. "My apologizes Lady Koyuki but I promised I would give you a show before the tournament started" chuckle Naruto.

Koyuki giggles and nods "That you did my Emperor" giving Naruto a hug. "So how is everything? It's been a while since I last saw you" smile Koyuki.

"All is well. My family is in good health and is doing fine that's all I can really ask. My people are doing the same while I continue to work for a better future for my people and there families" reply Naruto. Walking with Koyuki he notices the other daimyo's there sitting and watching "I didn't know you had guests here. If I would have known I would have landed down the arena first".

"Yes my apology but they wanted to speak to you on some concerns but also a treaty" reply Koyuki. Seeing the daimyo from the lightning and earth stare at Naruto he turns to Koyuki nodding his head. Seeing where this might go he takes a deep breath wondering who will be next.

"Indeed but I must apologize first. I came to Yuki no Kuni to watch a tournament. Not talk about politics or a meaningless war" spoke Naruto. Bowing to the daimyo's leaving them standing there seeing that emperor knows what is going on. Koyuki nods and gives Naruto a key to his private box to watch the tournament.

'I need to get away from all this, maybe a walk' thought Naruto.

"I understand emperor. I hope you enjoy the tournament" smile Koyuki. Turning to the other Daimyo's they don't look happy seeing that Koyuki was right about the emperor of the west not wanting to get involve with the major Daimyo's in the east. Walking to the balcony she clears her throat in the microphone getting everyone attention.

"Well what a show that the emperor of the west gave us but also the returning champion. Giving us a spectacular show himself showing his skills" said Koyuki. With the crowd cheering some of the opponents are thinking twice to join the tournament.

* * *

Down below the stands a group from Konoha are shocked to see what the emperor of the west did but also the returning champ. Each of them glance at each other wondering if Sasuke stands a chance. Seeing he just landed on the ground light as a feather while dropping from that height would kill anyone.

"That was some skill" said Asuma. Never in his life has he seen wind manipulation being performed like that. "But also the emperor himself used wind manipulation as well. I've never seen skills that high before". Glancing at Kakashi the silver-haired jonin was shaking making them wonder what is going on.

"Kakashi is something wrong?" ask Gai. Watching his long time rival shake he notices Kakashi having his sharingan revealed during the little show that was given.

"I couldn't copy anything with the sharingan but even worse the sharingan didn't see them. I mean my other eye was able to see them but not the sharingan. Its like my brain didn't register it because the sharingan couldn't see them" placing his hand over the sharingan he uses his good eye to look down below. Removing it he placed it on his other eye revealing the sharingan but what bothered Kakashi the most.

He was staring at Haru from the stands and cant seem to follow his movements even though he is walking to the line. He can't follow his movements not even read his lips.

"What do you mean can't?" ask Shikamaru. The other rookies all nods while Neji who had his byakugan on turns to Haru. Staring at him seeing nothing out of the ordinary he turns to the rookies and jonins.

"He seems to be normal, nothing is odd about him" said Neji. Giving the jonins some reassurances Neji turns to the other rookies nodding his head. "Lets just hope the Uchiha can win this tournament and bring the prize money back to Konoha". Looking down at the field seeing Sasuke confident smirk all over his face. He wonders why Konoha would allow a traitor to go free and banish a hero.

"Yeah Konoha needs it seeing how bad it has gotten since Naruto's banishment" whisper Ino. Hearing Hinata getting up she winces forgetting that she came back form the bathroom missing the emperor's show. Kiba and Shino frowns seeing Hinata leave was hoping to talk to her. "I didn't mean it like that Hinata, honest" forgetting that Hinata dissolved all ties with the rookies since Naruto left. They've been trying to reach her for years but she refused to let them.

"Hinata please" said Kurenai. Getting up trying to prevent her former student from leaving she stares at Hinata who scowls. "Konoha is in danger and we need this money to fund us in case we go to war" explained Kurenai. Sighing to herself everything went bad when Naruto left Konoha and than Hinata dropped from Team Eight and trained by herself.

Ignoring her former sensei she walks pass her without saying a word to her. Kurenai sighs and shakes her head while the jonins turns to Kakashi knowing the fault of this is mostly his.

"Give her time" said Neji.

Sakura rolls her eyes "You keep saying that and it's been five years. She only talks to you because she is related to you but the rest of us she looks at like we're something to step on." said Sakura. Folding her arms the rookies look away while Sakura looks down as well. "We just want things back to normal. Is that too much to ask?" Everyone heard wonders the same thing but one person is missing.

Naruto is missing, and therefore things can never go back to normal. No matter how much everyone wants to believe things aren't supposed to take a turn for the worse.

With Naruto

When he arrived at a clearing Naruto stared at the beautiful mountains covered with snow. Seeing the beauty all around it he takes a deep breath getting the scent of fresh snow, the wild flowers but also the cool wind breeze hitting his face. Placing the mask back down he jumps up on a branch and lays down looking at the scenery in front of him.

'A quick nap won't hurt' letting out a loud yawn he hears someone land not to far from him. Watching the blur Naruto rolls over and lands on the ground making the blur stop. Watching the blur stop and land across Naruto a sudden gust of leaves dances around them 'Hinata' thought Naruto. Seeing her after a long five year period he remembers Hinata taking care of him.

Flashback a few days after the Sasuke retrieval mission

'That voice... it's baa-chan but who else?' thought Naruto. Slowly opening his eyes he sees he is in his apartment with Tsunade talking to Hinata who has a bowl of water and cloth. Seeing he is hooked up to some machines he over hears Hinata and Tsunade talking about his fever. He peeks at Tsunade slowly healing him once more while Hinata wipes his forehead.

"Why isn't Kyuubi healing him already? His fever is worrying me" whisper Hinata. Looking at Naruto peacefully sleeping Hinata gently wipes his head and cools his face off. "Naruto-kun" whisper Hinata.

Feeling Hinata cool him off he feels Tsunade finished healing him while she placed a needle in his arm hoping the medicine will work. 'How does she know about Kyuubi? Who told her? But yet she is still here with Tsunade helping me? Why? I would think she wouldn't like me like the others' thought Naruto. Slowly breathing he turns his head feeling Hinata gasp thinking he woke up.

"He's asleep, the sedative I gave him will work for another few hours" said Tsunade. Rubbing Hinata's shoulder the small Hyuga girl nods and continues to wipe Naruto's fore head. "If you want to give him a bath I might just let you" teased Tsunade. Watching the young Hyuga girl blush she turns away while soaking the cloth in the cool water.

Naruto hearing this slowly peeks at Hinata seeing a smile on her face but the smile had something else in it. 'Love' peeking through the smile he moves his head back and fourth feeling hot. But when Hinata touched him his body calmed down everything seemed peaceful everything seemed to cool down. "Hinata-chan" moaning her name a bit.

Tsunade caught this and turns to Hinata smiling but also crying as well. "I'm sorry Hinata but I tried it was either him or everyone else. I know Naruto he would rather leave than make someone else do it, even if he doesn't know" mutter Tsunade. Leaving Hinata alone with Naruto she turns to the blonde once more seeing this might be one of the last few times she will see him.

"Naruto-kun" whisper Hinata, wiping her tears on her sleeve. She leans closer wiping Naruto's fore head but seeing his lips she moves closer closing the gap between their lips. Once the kiss was over Hinata taps her forehead with his and sighs "I will never forget you Naruto-kun. You are and will always be my heart" whisper Hinata.

Naruto turned his head trying to open his eyes but he couldn't. Feeling something press on his lips he heard Hinata 'Please wake me up' cried Naruto to himself. Wanting to hold Hinata in his arms all he can do is dream of her.

End of Flashback

Naruto continued to stare at Hinata seeing her how much she has grown from that timid, meek shy girl he remembers. But now he stares at a beautiful strong independent kunoichi in front of him.

"Forgive me I didn't know I was interrupting you" said Hinata. Wondering who he is and why he was laying on the tree branch above she wonders why the person still hasn't stop staring at her. Even though he is wearing a anbu mask she can feel his gaze at her "Is something wrong?"

"No of course not my forgiveness lady..." waiting for her to reply he knows who she is but Naruto cant reveal anything to her.

"Hinata, call me Hinata and you are?" ask Hinata.

"...Menma" reply Naruto. Feeling the wind pick up around him he watches the leaves dance around Hinata making him smile behind the mask. "Lovely isn't it? I usually come here to look at the beauty that the Land of Snow has. I find that the winter time has its own unique beauty that not even spring has" turning his head towards the mountains.

Hinata listens to Menma and turns to see the mountains covered in snow and ice. But it was the beauty around the mountains that caught her breath she could have come to the Land of Snow many times as much she can. Perhaps will never notice how beautiful it would looks if she never had someone to share it with.

"It is indeed lovely. I've never seen anything like this" smile Hinata. Moving some of her hair away from her face seeing the wind blowing in her direction she notices Menma staring at her. Seeing the strange outfit with no insignia on the clothes she has seen shinobi from the land of snow before and their chakra armor but this is all new to her. "Are you a shinobi?" ask Hinata.

Naruto hearing this raises an eyebrow seeing he is in his glide outfit patted with special armor sewed in. "I guess you didn't see the show?" chuckle Naruto. Hinata shook her head while Naruto cough in his hand. "I was a shinobi but now you can say I do some political work for some people" answer Naruto.

Not wanting to give his identity out seeing that Hinata wasn't at the show perhaps she was late or maybe didn't want to see Sasuke in the tournament. Whatever the reason may be he doesn't want to ruin the moment seeing he hasn't seen her over in five years.

"Political work must be amusing" said Hinata. Watching Menma shiver a bit she lets out a small smile but quickly stops "What made you stop being a shinobi?" ask Hinata. Wondering what kind of person would just stop being a shinobi and work in the political office. It would be one of the last things a shinobi would do or even think.

"Some people pushed me towards it seeing I helped many people before. You can say they dropped the job on my lap replacing something I lost long ago. My family wanted what was best for me and in truth I enjoy it...sometimes" adding the last part with a long sigh. Hinata giggles while she shakes her head wondering why she did that in front of a shinobi from another nation no less.

She hasn't giggled or smile in many years feeling something lost within her very soul.

"And you Hinata?" ask Naruto. Hoping to get something from her but also about her life he hopes to hear something from Konoha that he doesn't already know.

"You are lucky to have a caring family, Menma-san-"

"Please, Menma or Menma-kun I don't like others to use honorifics when I'm not at work" chuckle Naruto.

Hinata hearing this smirks. "Very well Menma-kun. Just a jonin from Konoha, you might have heard about us" replied Hinata bitterly.

"Indeed I have Hinata-chan" smirk Naruto behind his mask.

Hinata's body shivered not because of the cold but the way he said her name. As her whole body trembled in excitement something she never felt before or hasn't in a long time. Her face soon started to heat up while a fire slowly started to heat up in her stomach that slowly moved through her whole body.

"Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves. I have heard many negative things but never wanted to believe them unless it was a shinobi from there village that confirmed the rumors. From my experience in war and many battles a enemy would do almost everything to gain the upper hand. Even biting the hand that feeds them." stated Naruto. Watching Hinata nod she sighs wondering what he has heard.

"Well from backstabbing a hero while worshiping a traitor and turning their backs on clients, all those rumors are true. Konoha has fallen since the Sandaime returned to office almost two decades ago. It all started when he allowed one hero to be despised, which should have never happened" said Hinata sadly. Thinking of her long time crush she can't help wonder where he is.

"I'm sorry to hear that Hinata-chan. I suppose there must have been other forces that prevented this hero from being seen as one?" ask Naruto. Moving towards the tree he leans on it while watching Hinata move some of her hair away from her face.

"Indeed there is. But unfortunately I cannot speak due to a law trying to convince the other nations what they heard isn't true." sigh Hinata. Walking towards the tree staying underneath the shade she looks into Menma eyes and sees his blue eyes. Seeing something familiar in them she can stare at them almost all day.

"So how long are you here in Yuki no Kuni?" ask Naruto clearing his throat and looking in the opposite direction. He watches Hinata shake her head while looking away as well.

"Perhaps a day or so after the tournament" answer Hinata. "So tell me do you have anyone participating in the tournament?" ask Hinata.

Naruto coughs in his hands and nods "Yes this is his third time coming to this tournament like so many". Wondering how Haru is doing he wishes he could see Kakashi face seeing that the sharingan is useless against his shinobi. "Any one from your village?" ask Naruto.

"Yes Uchiha Sasuke" mutter Hinata rolling her eyes. Naruto can't help but chuckle making Hinata confused. Shrugging her shoulders she looks towards the mountain seeing its natural beauty. "How long are you in Yuki yourself?" ask Hinata.

"Hmm perhaps a few days a week the most. The Lightning and Earth Daimyo wished to make a meeting and I didn't take too kindly to it. I came to see Haru fight. He practices against everyone in the village hoping to hone his skills" spoke Naruto.

Before Hinata spoke she heard a voice not too far as she turns around she notices Neji appearing in front of her. When he arrived he glares at Naruto with some of his killing intent. As Hinata is about to step in a group of shinobi appeared out of the ground holding various blade all around Neji"s body shocking him. Hinata herself is shocked the most.

She never sensed anyone around her or Menma for that matter. Activating her byakugan she looks around and notices the anbu mask blocking his face. But it was the shinobi that had their weapons pressed on Neji's body that concerned her the most.

"My emperor is everything ok?" said the guard. Putting more pressure on the blade making Neji nervous seeing who he try to threaten. "Tell me boy who do you-?"

"Enough" said Naruto softly. Stopping the guard before he said anything he shakes his head "Release him" snapping his fingers the shinobi all around him disappeared again making both Hyuga's eyes widen. "I apologize for my guard, my kaa-chan probably put him up to it" said Naruto.

"It's alright Menma-kun" whisper Hinata. Cursing her bad look seeing Neji came and ruin her interesting conservation she cant help but feel strange about him. As she knows the person underneath the mask.

Neji snapped out of his stupor and quickly shook his head while looking at Naruto once more. Seeing the outfit he scolds himself wondering why he didn't pick it up the first time. "No it was my fault my emperor. I was looking for my cousin. I allowed my duties to cloud my judgment. I came here to tell you Hinata, Sasuke made it to the finals. He is going against-"

"Haru" answer Naruto. Making Neji stop, Naruto bows and takes a step forward to Hinata slowly reaching for her hand. "Until next time Hinata-chan" holding her hand he gives a bow and leaves in a swirl of gold fire with his guards as well.

"Menma-kun?" said Neji looking at Hinata she shrugs her shoulders. "You leave your seat and you somehow met the emperor of the west and got his name" stated Neji shocked beyond belief.

"Let's go watch the teme get his ass handed" groan Hinata, not at all excited about it.

* * *

Stadium

When Haru dropped down from the ship half the competition dropped out. From twenty only ten remained in the tournament thinking living and fighting for another day will do them some good.

"The last match is Haru Glory of the Gintan'ya clan of the west" hearing the cheering from all the spectators. The announcer turns to the next person "Vs Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha clan of Konoha". Boo's erupted in the whole stadium while Sasuke click his teeth ignoring them. Activating his sharingan he turns to Haru noticing something wrong.

"What's going on?" stopping the flow of chakra into his eyes he sees Haru stand in front of him. But when he activates his sharingan he vanishes not able to see him but he can sense and hear him walk around.

"Very well get ready and GO" shouted the announcer.

Haru stood there waiting for Sasuke to make the first move. Seeing the Uchiha stand and not make a move Haru frowns but watched his eyes change from black to red a few times. "Still haven't figure it out." chuckle Haru. Charging towards Sasuke the Uchiha blocks the strike while Haru spins and slashes across Sasuke chest.

Watching this Sasuke jump back but wasn't fast enough still got cut. Holding his chest with his left hand he gets angry wondering how is he doing this. "I don't understand, how are you able to deceive my sharingan? That's not possible!" shouted Sasuke. "At yet you just admit it is happening." taunted Haru. Sasuke charged towards Haru channeling his lightning affinity in the sword making it glow blue.

"Explosion" swinging his blade down a large explosion stopped Sasuke from getting any further but also got blasted by the attack. "Silfarion" swinging his the ten commandments it changes once more while hitting Sasuke with a burst of air. Making him roll and skid across the ground, Haru frowns.

"Come on, is this it? Obviously the only reason you won against the other opponents was because of that cursed doujutsu. Without it, you're nothing." taunted Haru. Watching Sasuke erupted from the rumble he charges towards him with his chidori current sword. Haru was blocking each strike making sparks bounce off around each blade.

"SHUT UP! I AM EVERYTHING!" scream Sasuke. Kicking Haru in the stomach he skids on the ground, Sasuke still charging brings his charge chidori katana about to slice in him in half.

"Runesave" channeling his power into the ten commandments the sword changes once again. Blocking Sasuke attack a fissure of pressure was release "Not bad but this is where it ends" twisting his blade he slashes down on the chidori current blade cutting it half shocking everyone from Konoha. Seeing one of the legendary blades being cut up given to him by Orochimaru a few years back.

They wonder who this person is and how is he able to block the sharingan so easily. "It's over. Blue Crimson" slashing Sasuke once more across the chest. The Uchiha brought up his broken blade to block it. Once both blades collided Haru's blade broke in half sending one piece high in the air. Everyone watches him catching it shocked to see another blade created.

"Blue crimson" slashing down on Sasuke the last Uchiha felt burning and freezing all over his body. With the force of the attack slamming against his body he hurls towards the wall right through it while the rest of the wall collapsed on him. "It's over" smirk Haru confidently.

After a few moments of stun silence the crowd erupted to see Haru the only one standing. The group of Konoha are shocked to see Sasuke defeated "The winner is Haru Glory of the Gintan'ya clan" said the announcer.

"Oh yeah that's another year" smile Haru.

Naruto smiled and puts the mask back on his face to join Haru in celebration. "!" looking down on the field he felt a chakra he hasn't felt in almost five years. 'They never sealed his curse seal. Why am I not surprised?' rage Naruto. Making a hand seal he disappears in a yellow flash and appearing on the ground.

"CHIDORI!" scream Sasuke erupting from the collapsed wall. He charges towards Haru ready to kill him in the most painful way he could. Everyone in the stadium is shocked that Sasuke is charging in to kill the Tournament champion like a sore loser.

"Chibaku Tensei" appearing on the ground he activates his Rinnegan. With his hands apart from each other he channels his chakra and throws the small black orb to Sasuke. "Haru move" shouted Naruto. Soon his guards appeared on the ground ready to protect Haru and the emperor not that he needs it.

Haru jumps out of the way quickly watches the small black orb hit Sasuke sending him high in the air. Everyone in the stadium watches the arena floor being torn apart by chakra and wind crushing into the black ball of chakra. Each boulders or rock soon crushes together under the weight while Sasuke being in the middle is also being crushed.

"SASUKE-KUN!" scream Sakura. Appearing on the ground trying to rush to her teammate, Kakashi stops her. Seeing the guards of the emperor standing near him he doesn't want Sakura to get hurt. Than a eerie silence filled the whole stadium for a few seconds than the screaming started. The screaming of Sasuke Uchiha is heard through out all the stadium perhaps all the way to the elemental nations.

"AGHHHHHHhh!" the pure screams of pain is all what people heard. The crushing of rocks, boulders or walls just the screams of a traitor.

"Stop it please" cried Sakura. Watching helplessly she turns to Haru who stood there and looks away. Turning to the Emperor seeing all his guards around him protecting him "PLEASE!" scream Sakura.

"Snap" Naruto snapping his fingers stops the jutsu while another eerie silence enter the stadium. No one talked. No one breathed or move they are shocked to see such a event appear in front of them. But Naruto wasn't done he walks over to Sasuke where his body fell from the air. Walking towards the Uchiha he grabs him by the collar and drags him on the ground as dead weight.

Seeing his broken bruised body Sasuke is practically leaving a blood trail on the ground from where he is being dragged.

"Koyuki he tried to kill one of my personal friends when the match was clearly over. This is an insult to my friend, myself, and my nation. I demand justice" hissed Naruto. Watching Koyuki walking towards everyone, Naruto throws Sasuke to the Konoha group feet while glaring at them with his Rinnegan.

"I don't believe it" said Kakashi. Staring at the legendary dojutsu in front of him even the Hyuga's are shocked to see the Rinnegan. "But the Rinnegan is a myth. A bed time story about the Rikudo sennin". Everyone from Konoha stare at the eyes of the emperor feeling his power of aura.

"You doubt what you see right in front of you? What next? You're going to try and tell me this sore loser should just be handed the victory?" Naruto challenged, pointing to Sasuke who just groaned and coughed in pain wondering what is going on.

"Sairai no Rikudo sennin" (Second coming of the sage of six paths) said a guard.

No one from Konoha said anything staring at the emperor of the west but also the Rinnegan. They are looking at the most powerful person perhaps the whole elemental nations. And Sasuke had just pissed him off.

"Guards take the group from Konoha and place them in the dungeons until execution" ordered Koyuki. The guards soon started to move while the group of Konoha glance at each other wondering if the punishment is extreme.

"Menma-kun please wait" called Hinata softly. The guards hearing the name raise an eyebrow while Kasai behind Naruto turns to him wondering where did he come up with a name like this. "We know what he did was wrong but the teme here doesn't know any better. There's too much propoganda in his favor, making him believe everyone is below him". Sighing at her bad luck she wonders why they allow Sasuke to enter the tournament.

Kasai staring at Hinata, snaps his fingers now knowing who she is know.

"Forgive me Hinata-chan but you expect me allow this traitor to walk free? I understand your village likes him but I don't. And how can I show any mercy to traitors? What kind of message is that where someone commits a crime in broad daylight and no one does anything about it?" hissed Naruto. His Rinnegan spinning and glowing making the Konoha group nervous while Hinata nods understanding where he is coming from.

"I agree with you completely and I do believe he deserves punishment. I merely mean that for all of us to be punished because of the teme's actions isn't fair" reply Hinata. Sakura glared at Hinata while Ino rolls her eyes towards Hinata for that jab. But Kurenai sent them a glare seeing Hinata knows the emperor's name for some odd reason. And therefore attacking her wouldn't be wise.

"Heheeh" chuckling softly Naruto soon breaks out laughing harder "HeHAHHAHAHH" holding his sides he shakes his head and soon starts to clam down. Looking at Sasuke's broken body it felt good to watch him being pummeled into tiny bits. "My dear Hinata-chan I must say you know how to pick names". Staring at Hinata's body Naruto has a urge to take her with him.

Hinata blushed a bit but shook her head wondering how he was he able to do this to her the second time. But to feel his hungry gaze aimed at her she cant help feel a heat circular around her lower stomach.

"How about a date?" said Naruto. Catching everyone off guard he takes a step forward and uses Sasuke's body as a step leader. Everyone hears Sasuke groan while Sakura freaks to see the emperor to use Sasuke as a stepping ladder. "A date with you my dear Hinata-chan and I will call off his death. Seeing that he will live with the shame being defeated by one of my weaker jutsu. While Haru here will take something" pointing to the sliver hair young man.

Everyone watches him hold Sasuke broken Kusanagi no Tsurugi. "I'll take this as a trophy" smirk Haru. Everyone from Konoha turns to Hinata who is looking around confuse wondering why the Emperor would want to go on a date with her.

She is heiress of the Hyuga clan and a powerful jonin but also very skilled medic. So to why the Emperor of the West wants to take her out on a date confuse her to no end. Doesn't he have women at his feet or perhaps concubines at his disposal?

"Out of the question" Neji folds his arm refusing the idea of the date.

"Either that or its the dungeons than execution for all of you" reply Koyuki. Everyone from Konoha glared at Neji who let out a sigh and nods. Hinata just blinks wondering how this date is going to be like.

Naruto on the other hand smiles and gets a idea. "Very well it's agreed, a date. I bid you all farewell" bowing to the group he walks towards Haru while everyone including himself Shunshin no Jutsu in golden flames.

"But the date?" said Hinata looking confuse she hears Koyuki giggle "I don't understand."

"It's quite simple really. You did agree on the date but not the time" giggling at Naruto's antics she walks away but stops. Koyuki looked at Kakashi with a stern look "You have until tonight to get out of my nation" hissing at the group of Konoha. She walks away leaving them all stunned from the sudden change of atmosphere.

* * *

With Naruto

"Are you insane?" shouted Kasai. Everyone turns to Naruto and Kasai arguing and screaming "A date? Did the high altitude kill some brain cells?" Seeing Naruto ignore him he sighs "I understand she was the one who took care of you. But you don't know if she still likes you" using a soft voice. He notices Naruto nodding but also shrugs his shoulders.

"I know but when I saw her I couldn't stop thinking about her. All those feelings that I had when I first found out are still there. When I left she wasn't there, no one was, but I remember what she did and I never WILL never forget what she said and did" exclaimed Naruto.

Kasai sighs and nods while Haru sits on the rock and listens to both of them. Wondering if Elie was here what would she say to Naruto.

"So what should we do with the extra guest?" ask Naruto.

"I was wondering when you were going to bring him up" said Kasai.

Naruto disappearing in a yellow blur slams his hands on the ground shattering it. "Stop hiding" shouted Naruto.

"Katon Sacred Flame" making a few hand seals Kasai shoots out a white flame burning the ground straight in front of him.

Haru and the other guards got ready to fight with the flame dying out the ground is scorched black while something started to move on top of the ground. Naruto landing near it turns his arm into a wooden pole wrapping the person around it. Adding more chakra the wood pole soon started to take shape while Kasai throws a few seals towards the wooden cage.

"How?" said Zetsu. Trying to merge with the ground hoping to escape he wonders how he was detected by Naruto "I don't understand how you were able to detect me while others can't?" Walking to the wooden cage trying to merge with it to escape he finds out that he can't. Looking at the emperor seeing his Rinnegan he can't help wonder how he got it.

"Akatsuki" mutter Naruto. Seeing it's been years since he has dealt with the group he wonders what he knows but also sees a great opportunity to interrogate the member of Akatsuki.

"So what do you want to do gaki?" ask Kasai.

Naruto walks forward stands in front of the cage making a hand seal the cage soon got smaller and smaller. Moving closer to the cage he places his hand inside the cage and grabs the Zetsu head. "What are you doing?" said Zetsu feeling strange he can't feel his whole body shutting down for some odd reason.

"Human path" taking a deep breath Naruto he pulls the information from Zetsu head 'What' feeling another presence he sees the black Zetsu fighting him. "NO I WON'T LET YOU!" scream Naruto. Kasai and Haru stood next to Naruto and watch him rip out Zetsu's soul but also a humanoid soul as well. Damaging the wooden cage Naruto uses his other hand and pulls the humanoid soul into him.

Dropping onto his knees the Zetsu inside the wooden cage drops down to the ground. Kasai kneeling next to Naruto "What happened? What did you see?" Turning to a medic she so begins to check on Naruto's body seeing he isn't harmed whatsoever.

"I saw everything. The start of Akatsuki the attack when I was born but also who is behind everything" said Naruto. Kasai eyes widen to hear this remembering what Minato and Kushina told them when they were revived. To hear Naruto say he saw everything he cant help wonder what else he saw or now knows.

"Madara Uchiha is the one responsible for all this" mutter Naruto. Slowly getting on his feet he stumbles towards Zetsu "No I need the body" dropping on his knees he takes a deep breath channeling his Onmyōton, In'yōton. Everyone watches the Zetsu slowly move while red chakra slowly moved through its body. "Good idea Kurama".

**"Not a problem Naruto in fact with two personalities I have a link to it meaning I know what is going on all the time"** said Kyuubi. When he felt Naruto rip the soul Of Madara Uchiha from the Zetsu. He saw everything when Naruto absorb the soul and conscious of the Zest clone.

"Hello" said Zestu. Naruto smiling stood up while the Zetsu did the same thing as well. Tilting his head in confusion "So I assume you want me to collect information but also continue to work with Akatsuki making them think everything is ok. Also gather any information on the Gedō Mazō".

Kasai eyes widen to hear what Naruto is going to do but what concerns him the most is the Gedo Mazo. He read in a old scroll from the Uzumaki library about the Jubi's lifeless vessel form. Naruto never tried to summon the Gedo Mazo in his life due to the warning that Kyuubi telling him about surviving on his chakra. Meaning it would drain the user chakra and once the chakra is gone the life force.

"Yes but also Nagato the supposed leader. He also has the rinnegan I saw that Madara gave him the rinnegan when he was a child. I want to see if I can change his side to ours" order Naruto. The new Zetsu nods and slowly fades to the ground while everyone turns to Naruto.

"This changes everything" said Kasai.

Naruto nods and smirks.


End file.
